darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cat Doesn't Have a Dream of the Star...
Synopsis Suou and Shion Pavlichenko are with their father in the cold Siberian forest when they see a shooting star in the night sky. Knowing well that a shooting star signifies a Contractor’s death, their father knows something is up when there are more stars falling from the sky. A star is falling towards them and impacts on earth. Since then, Shion becomes a Contractor. Two years later, in a bar somewhere in Russia, April makes contact with, August 7, also known as The Magicianan, an agent from MI-6. He informs her that the FSB will be conducting a house search in two days. Elsewhere, Suou was doing some photography when she overheard her crush, Nika, asking her friend, Tanya, out. Tanya agreed and Nika leaped with joy. Suou who tried to get a good shot of the new couple, fell from the tree and the two scuffled over the photos. Then life resumes normally as Suou sees it. Suou got back home and was welcomed by April, who is posing as a research assistant for her father callled Bella. She then proceeded to see her twin brother, Shion. It appears that Shion sustained injuries from the meteor impact two years ago as he was seen on a wheelchair and his right eye bandaged. Suou began to reminiscent about their mother but Shion in his superior being arrogance said that their mother does not concern him. Suou left his room with a heavy sigh when her father pulled her away and warned her not to stay with Shion too long, despite being a family. In anger, she stormed away from her father. One day at school Tanya arrived late to class with dead-looking eyes. After school, Tanya left ahead of the gang and the rest followed her. Nika caught up and unwilling to let her go. Then Tanya used her power to summon a swarm of locust to attack Nika. She remunerated her power by pulling her hair off. In horror, the girls ran away except for Suou who chased after her. A flashback revealed that contractors receive their power without any apparent signs though their personalities and behaviours change greatly. Once they changed into contractor, they will be approached by the state agency and witnesses will be erased of their memories. That is exactly what happened to Tanya as Suou trailed her. Back in Suou’s place, Shion went to see his father in the lab and told him that the time has arrived as he had finished paying for his remuneration. Then he stood up. Suou rushed back home when the army is surrounding the house. Suou used a secret passage to get to Shion’s room as instructed to her telepathically by Shion. As Suou changed to Shion’s clothes, she dropped a charm which Shion told not to lose so that they can be reunited later. He then instructed her to evacuate from the lab and to join Bella who knows the way out. Meanwhile April tried to escape too but proceeded to complete her mission first. She then asked July for Shion’s location but he failed to find him. He then informed that an Asian male wearing a mask is in the professor’s room. Suou who was on her way to the same location, overheard the conversations between her father and the masked man. She immediately enters the room and found that her father is dead. April came in moments later and introduced herself as an agent from MI-6. As the army is about to search the room, they both made a run for it. Outside however, another contractor from the Russian army, Goran, awaits them. He demanded them to surrender but April resisted. Using his lightning speed ability, the guy grabbed Suou away from April but she too made a move. Having dodged a couple of bullets, raindrops summoned by April killed him due to the raindrops hitting him at high speed. Just when April thought it was over, she was strangled with wire thrown at her by Hei. April tried to drown him using her power but to no avail. The masked contractor made his killing move. Before letting out her last breath, April muttered “BK201″. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 1 title.png Tanya.PNG Season 2 Episode 1-1.jpg S2E1 anya, Sascha, Suou Pavlichenko.jpg S2E1 Tanya Profile.jpg Suou's love for photography.PNG S2E1 Suou and Shion Pavlichenko.jpg S2E1 Mikhail Pavlicenko scolds Suo.jpg S2E1 Tanya in viewfinder.jpg S2E1 April meets August 7.jpg Insect Manipulation.PNG Season 2 Episode 1-2.jpg Shion.PNG S2E1 Tanya attacks Nika.jpg S2E1 Goran during raid.jpg Prof Pavlichenko death.PNG S2E1 Goran grabs Suou.jpg Season 2 Episode 1-4.jpg High Speed Movement.PNG SEpisode 1 quote.png S2E1 Sascha Profile.jpg Goran.PNG Navigation